You Found Me
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: what if Oliver hadn't given up, what if he'd kept looking for Chloe and then found her. PLEASE read and review :


AN: just a short story I wrote after watching Collateral one night, I was kinda pissed off at the fact that Oliver gave up on her because she would never do it to her, so this is a probably sucky version of Ollie finding her, please read and review much love to you all-Andy

Two months, thats how long it had been since he had seen her beautiful smile, looked into her deep green eyes and two painfully long months since he had said those amazing three words that were '_I Love You. _

Oliver Queen was sitting in his office drinking a large glass of single malt, remembering the time they had shared a bottle, the first time they kissed, he picked up his phone and played an old voice mail, just so he could hear her voice "god, I miss her" he whispered as he stood and looked out the window, scanning through the people below in hope he would see her short blond hair or the green leather jacket she seemed to love so much, but as usual he saw nothing.

Though this time instead of just throwing in the towel he walked over to where he kept his extra gear and grabbed a bag. Throwing in his cross bow and all the arrows he had he told himself he wasn't coming back until he had found Chloe Sullivan, leaving a note for Clark, he grabbed the bag and his coat and made his way down to his bike to begin is journey in bringing her home.

_**Dream**_

_**"Chloe?" Oliver asked as he saw her beautiful blond hair, as she turned around and he saw her face he grinned more than he ever had before "Ollie" she said as she ran straight into his arms, He lifted her up and kissed her for the first time in months "god, I missed you so much Sidekick" he said as he set her back down on the ground "I missed you too" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist "I lo..."**_

Oliver awoke with a start and sighed sadly as he realized it had all been a dream _'It felt so real' _ he thought to himself as he got out of bed, he could still feel her kiss on his lips and her arms around his waist.

He pulled himself from as he prepared himself for another day of searching and most likely more dead ends, all he knew was he had to find her. With that thought in mind he grabbed his gear and headed out.

As he rode his motor bike around the slums of Edge City, he kept looking around for her, just hoping to see her smile or green eyes, anything that meant Chloe was there and he would be able to hold her in his arms again, and thats when he saw her, six weeks, three days and eighteen hours into his search he finally found her. Oliver climbed off his bike and walked to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered name, Chloe turned around and with a stunned look on her face "Ollie, what are you doing here?" she asked staring straight into his eyes, Oliver took her hand in his and just looked at her "I came to find you Chloe, I've been so lost without you, I tried so hard to be the hero you knew I could be but, the truth is , none of it felt right or mattered without you, I meant what I said, I love you Chloe Sullivan and if you're not coming back to Metropolis then I want to come with you, no matter where you go, as long as we're together I don't care" Chloe just stared at him, too shocked to speak "Chloe, please say something?" he asked, his hands still holding hers. Chloe was still unable to speak, with a smile she pulled her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck and kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and lift her off the ground. Breaking apart when the need for air became a problem, foreheads leaning against each others, Chloe smiled widely, tears glittering in her eyes "you found me" she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek "lets go home" she said casuing Oliver to grin widely "yeah, lets go home" he said as he set her down and felt her hand slide into his, squeezing it slightly they walked towards his bike finally going home, together

The End


End file.
